What's Left Behind
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Sequel to Time to Follow. The final part of thie three part fan fiction series. The conclusion to the Kira case draws near no pun intended and the girls are playing their roles.


What's Left Behind Part One

A/N: Beginning of the final part of my death note fan fiction series. Please when the whole series is done, tell me what you thought of it.

She had been saving up her allowance but that only bought her a one way ticket to Japan. Once there she started starving on the streets. She didn't know where anyone was or anything. She made her way into Tokyo and soon was exposed to all the crime. Being in the streets, she was victim to many muggings and getting randomly beaten up for fun.

After only two days, she found herself starving and in need of a job. A local diner had a help wanted sign up and she started to walk towards the diner. She had no energy left so it wasn't surprising that she then proceeded to get dizzy and loose her balance, what was surprising that a man caught her. She looked up at him and had to admit, he was pretty hot.

He had long black hair and wore glasses that made him look intelligent but not nerdy, and he was wearing a suit and tie while carrying a brief case.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. He was speaking English, he must of guessed by her looks that she was foreign; his brain backed up his image. She just shook her head and tried to steady her legs so she could continue on to the diner. He caught her drift and helped her into the diner, he tried to lead her to a booth but she shook her head and pointed to the 'help wanted' sign.

"You want a job here? I think you should have a meal first. Here it will be my treat, it's the least I can do since I knocked you over," he said. Why was he doing this? He had to get back home. He had important work to get done, but yet, this girl, this strange weak girl, had an aura that drew him it. It wasn't sorrow, nor the longing to get by, it was her determination to still make it in life and to find something, but what?

He watched her as she chugged the glass of water that was placed in front of her by a waitress. She sighed when she finished and leaned back in the cushioned booth benches. He chuckled a bit at her action and she glared at him.

"You survive two days with hardly any water," she snapped with a raspy voice as she took her menu.

"Sorry, I've just never seen such a sight," he said holding his hands up in surrender. She just shook her head and put her empty cup down.

"What can I get you two?" asked the waitress walking back over.

"A piece of peach pit please," she said and watched the waitress write it down.

"I'll have one too," he said. The waitress wrote it down and took the menus away.

"I'm Mikami, by the way, Mikami Teru," he said holding his hand out to her.

"KJ," was her response.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Originally California, but for the past few years I lived in England," she said.

"Interesting. Why did you come to Japan?" Mikami asked taking a sip of his water.

"Personal business," was her reply as she watched him sip his water. The waitress then came back and placed the pieces of pie in front of them. KJ then took a bite and smiled. Mikami just stared at her until she looked up at him and dug into his pie as well. Mikami soon got a phone call and excused himself.

"Moshi, moshi?" he asked into his phone after walking outside for some privacy.

"Where are you? I gave you a job and it hasn't been done," said the voice on the other line.

"G-God?! I'm sorry, a girl ran into me and she looked like she needed to be saved," said Mikami.

"Don't let her get close, you don't know her opinion on this matter and we can't let her find the death note," and then dial tone. Mikami sighed and walked back inside the diner. He walked to the booth and saw the girl asleep.

The words kept replaying in his head, 'don't let her get close'. Over and over, like a broken record. It was too late, she was already asleep on his bed in his apartment; in other words, in the same room as the death note. Mikami would have to be extra careful, and he knew that when she wouldn't wake up at all. She seemed to be a heavy sleeper.

-

Mello kept his promise. He did leave, but he didn't leave Keiko behind; nor Matt, but he really is not fully there anyhow. Keiko sat there on the couch in L.A. next to Mello as he munched happily on a chocolate bar. Many things had changed since L had died. For starters, they were in a completely different country but also they all have matured and gain new fashions. Matt started wearing jeans and discovered this very ugly beige vest that not even the Brady Bunch would wear. Mello on the other hand kept his black pants, but now wears a black vest, which just makes Keiko even more attracted to him. However, the chocolate obsession was still there.

"How do you think Near is doing on the case?" asked Keiko as she fiddled with her scarf.

"Didn't I tell you not to mention him? You could help you know instead of just fiddling with your scarf," he said turning to her. Keiko sighed and nodded. He was more agitated now a days. He seemed crazed to beat Near once and for all. Keiko was there when Roger suggested that the two should work together. To her it was logical. Sure L couldn't beat Kira, but if his two successors worked together, they had the potential of beating him and avenging L.

"Mello, lay off your girlfriend, she was just wondering," said Matt looking up from his video gaming device.

"Whatever," said Mello and he stood up and left to room.

"Hey Matt, what's your opinion on Mello and Near working together to catch Kira?" asked Keiko turning to him.

"I think it would work, but Mello is to stubborn to actually do as something as absurd as that," said Matt.

"If Kuro was with L, then where is she now? I doubt she would stick with the task force," said Keiko laying down on the couch and looking up at the ceiling.

"Probably has her own one-woman task force, and is searching for Kira herself. Being with L she must have had an idea. Actually I bet L even suspected her as being Kira, that's why she was with him. She did had an odd personality," said Matt as he leaned back on the wall.

"Maybe," said Keiko.

-

"How long have I been out?" asked Kuro as she stared at Near.

"A few weeks, it was difficult to get you. Apparently L suspected you as Kira," said Near who stared back at her.

"Yes he did, but I know it isn't me, I have a good hunch as to who it is, though," she said. Near walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I want you to help me find Kira," he said putting his hand on top of hers that rested on top of the sheets.

"Is this the final test for you and Mello?" she asked.

"Sort of. I offered Mello to work together, but since it's him, he refused to work with me," said Near.

"Do you think I'm Kira?" asked Kuro as she stared him in the eye.

"0.5%, yes," he said.

"Well I won't offer any help until you trust me enough to drop that half a percent," said Kuro as she pulled her hand away and rolled over onto her side and tried to sleep a bit more.

"Fair enough. Do you need anything?" he asked as he stood to leave.

"Not right now. Oh but Near," she said.

"Hmm?" he asked turning toward her.

"Thank you," and Kuro then turned away and went to sleep. Near stood staring at her. She was back in her life. These weren't the circumstances that he had wanted but you take what you got. Even if she was Kira, which he wouldn't be surprised that she was, he couldn't deny what he felt. She was special in his life, the only one, aside from L (who was dead), that understood him. He needed to gain her trust. 


End file.
